Toon Disney
Toon Disney was a 24-hour American cable television channel owned by The Walt Disney Company that aired mostly children's animated television series. A spin-off of Disney Channel, Toon Disney showed children's cartoons 24 hours a day (except for minimal live action programming); its format had similarities to those of Cartoon Network and Nicktoons Network. Toon Disney's target audience were children ages 2–12, with the exceptions of programming used in a night time block aimed at children ages 6–12 called Jetix. The only Toon Disney channels remaining are Toon Disney India, Toon Disney Italy and Toon Disney Germany. History Toon Disney debuted April 18, 1998, as a spin-off of Disney Channel. Originally, the channel's programming consisted of older Disney animated television series, including those from The Disney Afternoon. Toon Disney has also shown some other cartoons, most of them produced by DIC Entertainment, which was Disney owned at the time the network was launched.Classic TV & Movie Hits For the first year of the channel's existence, a block of programs seen on Toon Disney would air on Sunday evenings on Disney Channel as a "sneak preview" of the channel for interested subscribers. In the 2000s, Toon Disney gained a variety of new programming expanding the vast collection of Disney animation. Many programs from Disney's One Saturday Morning joined the lineup, mostly without the expense of other programs. In 2004 with the addition of Jetix, and the more animated programs from Disney Channel, many of the older programs on Toon Disney vanished, as it happens with other TV networks over the years. Like most other Disney-owned cable channels, starting in 2008, Toon Disney began airing in High-Definition (the only ones which didn't were ESPN Classic & SOAPnet). Toon Disney, at launch, was commercial free until October 6, 2000. This was when the network reached "critical mass" in subscribers of over 15 million. On August 6, 2008, Disney announced they would be re-branding Toon Disney in early 2009 as Disney XD, which would be aimed at boys from ages 6 to 12.Disney to Target Boys With Rebranded Cable Channel, Los Angeles Times, August 7, 2008 Toon Disney closed on February 13, 2009. Shows broadcast on Toon Disney Disney animated and live-action shows *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' (1998-2007) *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' (1998-2001) *''Aladdin'' (1998-2009) *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' (2006-2009) *''Bonkers'' (1998-2004, 2007) *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers'' (2006-2009) *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' (2003-2007) *''The Buzz on Maggie'' (2007) *''Cars Toons'' (2008-2009) *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' (1998-2009) *''Darkwing Duck'' (1998-2004, 2007) *''Dave the Barbarian'' (2005-2009) *''Disney's Doug'' (2001-2005, 2008-2009) *''Donald's Quack Attack'' (1998-2002) *''DuckTales'' (1999-2004, 2007) *''The Emperor's New School'' (2006-2009) *''The Famous Jett Jackson'' (2004) *''Fillmore!'' (2003-2009) *''Gargoyles'' (1998-2009) *''Goof Troop'' (1998-2005, 2006-2008) *''Hercules: The Animated Series'' (2000-2008) *''House of Mouse'' (2002-2009) *''Jungle Cubs'' (1998-2001) *''Kim Possible'' (2005-2009) *''The Legend of Tarzan'' (2001, 2003-2009) *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' (2006-2009) *''The Little Mermaid'' (1998-2008) *''Lloyd in Space'' (2002-2007) *''Marsupilami'' (1998-2001) *''Mickey's Mouse Tracks'' (1998-2002) *''Mickey Mouse Works'' (2005-2007) *''Mighty Ducks'' (1998-2008) *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1998-2007) *''Pepper Ann'' (2001-2008) *''Phineas and Ferb'' (2008-2009) *''The Proud Family'' (2004-2009) *''Quack Pack'' (1998-2004, 2007) *''Raw Toonage'' (1998-2001) *''Recess'' (2003-2009) *''The Replacements'' (2007-2009) *''The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show'' (1998-2001, 2007) *''Shorty McShorts' Shorts'' (2006-2007) *''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody'' (2008-2009) *''TaleSpin'' (1998-2008) *''Teacher's Pet'' (2002-2006) *''Teamo Supremo'' (2002-2006) *''Timon & Pumbaa'' (1998-2009) *''Toon Disney Doodles'' (1998-2000, 2003) *''The Weekenders'' (2002-2008) *''The Wuzzles'' (1998-2001) Jetix Animation Concepts *''A.T.O.M.'' (2006-2009) *''Get Ed'' (2005-2009) *''Monster Buster Club'' (2008-2009) *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' (2004-2009) *''W.I.T.C.H.'' (2004-2008) *''Yin Yang Yo!'' (2006-2009) DIC Entertainment shows *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1998-2002) *''Bump in the Night'' (1998-2001) *''Gadget Boy'' (1998-2001) *''The Littles'' (1998-2002) *''Madeline'' (1998-2003) *''Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action'' (2002-2003) *''The New Archies'' (1998-2002) *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' (2002-2004) *''Sabrina's Secret Life'' (2004-2005) *''Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire'' (1998-2002) *''Wish Kid'' (1998-2002) *''What-a-Mess'' (1998-2002) *''The Wizard of Oz'' (1998-2002) Other non-Disney shows *''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series'' (2006) *''Anatole'' (2007-2009) *''Astor Boy'' (2007) *''Avengers: United They Stand'' (2008-2009) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (2007-2009) *''Battle B-Daman'' (2005) *''Braceface'' (2002-2003) *''Beyblade'' (2004-2007) *''Blazing Dragons'' (1999-2002) *''Bureau of Alien Detectors'' (2006-2007) *''Captain Flamingo'' (2007-2009) *''Care Bears'' (1998-2002) *''Chaotic'' (2007-2009) *''Daigunder'' (2006-2007) *''Digimon'' (2004-2009) *''Dungeons and Dragons'' (2006-2007) *''Extreme Ghostbusters'' (2003-2006) *''Fantastic Four'' (2008-2009) *''Garfield and Friends'' (2003-2006) *''Hello Kitty and Friends'' (1998-2002) *''The Incredible Hulk'' (2008-2009) *''Iron Man'' (2008-2009) *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' (2006-2009) *''Jumanji'' (2000-2006) *''Kong: The Animated Series'' (2005-2008) *''Legend of the Dragon'' (2006-2008) *''Men in Black: The Series'' (2000-2003) *''Mon Colle Knights'' (2006-2007) *''The Mummy: The Animated Series'' (2006-2007) *''NASCAR Racers'' (2006-2008) *''Pinky and the Brain'' (2006, 2007-2008) *''Power Rangers'' (2004-2009) *''Rupert'' (2001-2002) *''Shinzo'' (2005-2009) *''Shaun the Sheep'' (2008-2009) *''Silver Surfer'' (2008-2009) *''Silverwing'' (2006-2008) *''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends'' (2004-2006, 2008-2009) *''Spider-Man: The Animated Series'' (2004-2005, 2008-2009) *''Spider-Man Unlimited'' (2004-2005, 2008-2009) *''The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper'' (2004) *''Static Shock'' (2008-2009) *''Superman: The Animated Series'' (2007-2009) *''The Tick'' (2005-2009) *''Toad Patrol'' (2002-2004) *''U.B.O.S.: Ultimate Book of Spells'' (2002-2003) *''What's with Andy?'' (2005) *''Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa'' (1998-2002) *''X-Men'' (2004-2005; 2008-2009) *''Xyber 9: New Dawn'' (2007-2008) Movies broadcast on Toon Disney Disney animated and live-action movies *''101 Dalmatians'' (2006-2009) *''102 Dalmatians'' (2006-2009) *''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure'' (2003-2007) *''A Bug's Life'' (2002-2005) *''A Disney Halloween'' (2000) *''A Goofy Movie'' (1998-2009) *''An Extremely Goofy Movie'' (2001-2009) *''Air Bud: World Pup'' (2006-2009) *''Aladdin'' (2007) *''Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' (1998-2009) *''Alice in Wonderland'' (1998-2009) *''The Aristocats'' (1998-2009) *''Around the World in 80 Days'' (2008-2009) *''Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' (2004-2008) *''Atlantis: Milo's Return'' (2002-2008) *''Bambi II'' (2006-2008) *''Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas'' (2000-2001) *''Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World'' (2001-2002) *''The Black Cauldron'' (2000-2009) *''The Brave Little Toaster'' (1998-2006) *''The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue'' (2001-2006) *''The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars'' (2001-2006) *''Brother Bear'' (2008-2009) *''Brother Bear 2'' (2008-2009) *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' (2002-2008) *''Chicken Little'' (2007-2008) *''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' (2002-2008) *''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' (2007-2009) *''The Country Bears'' (2006-2008) *''Dinosaur'' (2002-2009) *''Doug's 1st Movie'' (2003-2008) *''Dumbo'' (1998-2008) *''The Emperor's New Groove'' (2003-2008) *''Finding Nemo'' (2006-2008) *''The Fox and the Hound'' (2000-2009) *''The Fox and the Hound 2'' (2006-2008) *''Frankenweeine'' (2008) *''Fun and Fancy Free'' (1998-2002) *''The Great Mouse Detective'' (2002-2008) *''Hercules'' (2001-2008) *''Home on the Range'' (2007-2008) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (2004-2007) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame II'' (2002-2008) *''Herbie: Fully Loaded'' (2008-2009) *''The Incredibles'' (2006-2008) *''Inspector Gadget'' (2005-2008) *''Inspector Gadget 2'' (2005-2008) *''James and the Giant Peach'' (1999-2006) *''Jett Jackson: The Movie'' (2004-2006) *''The Jungle Book 2'' (2006-2008) *''Kim Possible: A Stitch in Time'' (2005-2008) *''Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama'' (2005-2008) *''Kronk's New Groove'' (2006-2009) *''Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure'' (2002-2005) *''Lilo & Stitch'' (2004-2008) *''Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch'' (2006-2008) *''Leroy & Stitch'' (2007-2009) *''The Lion King'' (2004-2005) *''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' (2001-2008) *''The Lion King 1½'' (2004-2006) *''The Little Mermaid'' (2004) *''The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea'' (2002-2005) *''The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning'' (2008-2009) *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1999-2006) *''Max Keeble's Big Move'' (2005-2008) *''Mickey and the Beanstalk'' (1998-2000) *''Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' (2005-2009) *''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' (2008) *''Mickey's House of Villains'' (2003-2004) *''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' (2002-2008) *''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' (2000-2008) *''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas'' (2006-2008) *''Minutemen'' (2008-2009) *''Monsters, Inc.'' (2005-2009) *''Mulan'' (2004-2009) *''Mulan II'' (2006-2008) *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' (2004-2008) *''Oliver & Company'' (2002-2008) *''Pocahontas'' (2004-2008) *''Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World'' (2001-2009) *''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' (2000-2008) *''The Prince and the Pauper'' (1998-2001) *''The Proud Family Movie'' (2005-2008) *''Recess: School's Out'' (2004-2007) *''Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street'' (2005-2008) *''The Rescuers'' (1998-2008) *''The Rescuers Down Under'' (1998-2008) *''The Return of Jafar'' (2001-2006) *''Return to Never Land'' (2004-2009) *''Robin Hood'' (1998-2009) *''Roger Rabbit (Shorts)'' (2005-2006) **''Tummy Trouble'' **''Roller Coaster Rabbit'' **''Trail Mix-Up'' *''Schoolhouse Rock!'' (2004-2005) *''Sky High'' (2008-2009) *''Snow Dogs'' (2006-2009) *''Stitch! The Movie'' (2004-2009) *''Tarzan'' (2002-2009) *''Tarzan II'' (2006-2009) *''Teacher's Pet: The Movie'' (2006) *''The Three Caballeros'' (1999-2006) *''The Tigger Movie'' (2004-2007) *''Toy Story'' (2002-2006) *''Toy Story 2'' (2002-2006) *''The Ultimate Christmas Present'' (2008) *''Up, Up, and Away'' (2007-2008) *''Valiant'' (2007-2008) *''Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior'' (2008-2009) *''Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo'' (2006) *''The Wild'' (2007-2008) Other non-Disney movies *''A Troll in Central Park'' (2002-2003) *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' (2004-2005) *''The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl'' (2006-2008) *''The Adventures of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina'' (2005) *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' (2001-2006) *''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' (1999-2006) *''An All Dogs Christmas Carol'' (2002-2006) *''Animalympics'' (1999-2002) *''Annabelle's Wish'' (2004-2006) *''An American Tail'' (2002-2005) *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' (2003-2006) *''An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island'' (2001-2005) *''An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster'' (2001-2007) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein'' (2002-2008) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman'' (2002-2008) *''Babes in Toyland'' (1999-2003) *''Balto'' (2001-2006) *''Balto II: Wolf Quest'' (2002-2007) *''Balto III: Wings of Change'' (2007-2008) *''Babar: King of the Elephants'' (2002-2005) *''Bionicle: Mask of Light'' (2006-2007) *''Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui'' (2006-2007) *''Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows'' (2006-2008) *''Bluetoes the Christmas Elf'' (1998-2001) *''Bon Voyage Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back)'' (2001-2006) *''Bluetoes the Christmas Elf'' (1998-2001) *''The Care Bears Movie'' (2003-2005) *''The Care Bears Big Wish Movie'' (2006) *''Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-Lot'' (2006) *''Cats Don't Dance'' (2001-2002) *''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' (2007-2008) *''The Christmas Orange'' (2005-2006) *''Digimon: The Movie'' (2004-2007) *''Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon'' (2004-2006) *''Digimon: Battle of Adventurers'' (2005-2007) *''Digmon: Runaway Locomon'' (2006-2007) *''Digimon: Island of Dreams'' (2007-2008) *''Digimon: Island of the Lost Digimon'' (2007-2008) *''Faeries'' (2001-2004) *''Ferngully: The Last Rainforest'' (2000) *''A Hollywood Hounds Christmas'' (1998-2000) *''Jingle Bell Rock'' (1998-2000) *''Kiki's Delivery Service'' (2002-2006) *''Kong: King of Atlantis'' (2005) *''The Land Before Time'' (2001-2005) *''The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure'' (2003-2005) *''The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving'' (2003-2006) *''The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through of the Mists'' (2001-2006) *''The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island'' (2004-2007) *''The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of The Saurus Rock'' (2004-2007) *''The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire'' (2004-2008) *''The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze'' (2004-2008) *''The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water'' (2004-2008) *''The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration'' (2005-2008) *''Lapitch the Shoemaker'' (2001-2002) *''The Life & Adventures of Santa Claus'' (2004-2006) *''The Life and Adventures of Santa Claus'' (2005-2006) *''The Lion of Oz and the Badge of Courage'' (2002-2006) *''The Little Vampire'' (2006) *''Lucky and Zorba'' (2001-2005) *''Madeline: Lost in Paris'' (2001-2003) *''Mole's Christmas'' (2004) *''Muppets from Space'' (2004-2005) *''My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas'' (2005-2006) *''The Pebble and the Penguin'' (1998-2005) *''Pippi Longstocking'' (1999-2004) *''Pokémon 4Ever'' (2007-2008) *''Pokémon Heroes'' (2006-2007) *''Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker'' (2005-2007) *''The Polar Express'' (2006-2008) *''Quest for Camelot'' (2004-2005) *''Race for Your Life Charlie Brown'' (2002-2005) *''Rover Dangerfield'' (1999-2004) *''Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July'' (2000) *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie'' (1999-2002) *''Sabrina: Friends Froever'' (2002-2003) *''The Santa Claus Brothers'' (2001-2006) *''The Secret of NIMH'' (2003-2005) *''The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue'' (2001-2004) *''Silverwing: A Glimpse of the Son'' (2006) *''Silverwing: Towers of Fire'' (2006) *''Spy Kids'' (2005-2006) *''Spy Kids 2: Island of the Lost Dreams'' (2006-2007) *''Spy Kids 3: Game Over'' (2007-2008) *''Superman: Brainiac Attacks'' (2008-2009) *''The Swan Princess'' (2001-2003) *''The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain'' (2002-2005) *''The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom'' (2003-2006) *''Thumbelina'' (2002-2003) *''Timothy Tweedle: The First Christmas Elf'' (2002-2004) *''Trollz Best Friends for Life: The Movie'' (2005) *''Toy Warrior'' (2006) *''We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story'' (2003-2006) Programming Live action programming Although the majority of the network's programming was animation, live-action programming had become a part of Toon Disney during its final years. Live children were featured in bumpers aired from 1998 to 2002, and fan-made animations done in live-action were aired in these bumpers. The Jetix block aired the show Power Rangers. Toon Disney has also aired Muppet movies, including Muppets from Space, one Muppet movie that Disney does not own. During the network's existence, Toon Disney aired the Disney Channel Original Movies: Jett Jackson: The Movie, and Up, Up, and Away, both of which have had minimal exposure on Disney Channel in recent years. The theatrical films Max Keeble's Big Move, Snow Dogs and Herbie: Fully Loaded have also aired recently. Toon Disney contained more than 10 short segments includes video/slideshow format. The short series Check This Kid Out aired randomly during the commercial breaks between July 7, 2008 and February 13, 2009. On September 7, 2008, one of Disney's only live-action short films Frankenweenie aired on Toon Disney. Programming blocks Toon Disney frequently aired groups of series in blocks; over the course of Toon Disney's broadcast history, it had several programming blocks that featured at least two of their shows. *'Magical World of Toons' (1998-2003) ended in 2003, when its slot was replaced by The Power Pack, a bunch of three-hour marathons of certain shows. *'Toons in the House' - (2000-2001), a four-hour weekday-afternoon block similar in spirit to The Disney Afternoon. *'Chillin' with the Villains' - (2000-2004), a two-hour marathon of a certain show presented on Sunday afternoons. However, these particular marathons focused on a certain villain from whichever series was being featured. * Princess Power Hour - (2000-2007), a one-hour block featuring episodes of Aladdin and The Little Mermaid. The block ended up airing only in the afternoons on weekends. Formerly known as Princess Power Hour. It was replaced by The Great Toon Weekend Getaway. *'@Toon' - (2001-2004), spun off from Toons in the House. Shortly after @Toon's premiere, before each first commercial break for most of the shows, it featured some viewer submissions and game high scores from the official website. *'Double Feature Fridays' - (2001-2005), it featured back-to-back movies airing every Friday of the week. *'Hangin' with the Heroes' (2002-2004) originally aired on weekends, but then aired on weekdays, too. It featured Aladdin, Gargoyles, and Hercules: The Animated Series. *'The New For You Show!' (2003-2004) featured new episodes of Lloyd in Space, House of Mouse, The Weekenders, Teamo Supremo, and Fillmore! every Friday and Saturday night at 9:00PM Eastern/8:00PM Central. *'Jetix' - (2004-2009), a fourteen-hour block on weekdays and a seventeen hour block on weekends. It featured action shows that some of which were originally on Fox before Disney bought its children's shows and this block is what Fox Kids eventually became in 2004, during it's first two years on ABC Family had no proper name and was known simply as ABC Family Action Block. Originally the network's nightly block, it eventually took up more than half of the network's schedule. *'Weekday Bonus Stacks' - (2004-2006), basically three 2-hour marathons of three different shows that aired from 11:00AM Eastern/10:00AM Central to 5:00PM Eastern/4:00PM Central. Everyday were three shows different from the previous day. Though many kids have enjoyed these shows, many of these programs were already airing in good time slots, so it decreased the variety of shows on the network. In September 2005, this block was renamed the Superstar Bonus Stacks and its starting time changed to 10 AM, but this time airing 7 different shows for an hour each and on a more regular schedule. However, this didn't last long. In October 2005, Toon Disney went back to the regular Bonus Stacks. It was replaced by Play it Again, Jam! *'Big Movie Show' - (2004-2009), a daily showing of films, usually animated Disney films, but the film shown may be produced by another studio or live-action (the latter happens extremely rarely). The Big Movie Show was often the subject of theme weeks, which usually heralded in the initial Toon Disney broadcast of a given film. *'After Class Laughs' - (2004-2006), two-hour block of "The Most Funny Shows" on Toon Disney. The shows are Lilo and Stitch: The Series, American Dragon: Jake Long, Disney's Recess, and Kim Possible. This block is shown on weekdays from 3:00PM Eastern/2:00PM Central to 5:00PM Eastern/4:00PM Central. It came back in 2006 under a slightly different name (After Class Laugh Attack). It was replaced by Mega Jam. *'Super Stacked Weekdays' - (2006-2009), which consisted of a mini-marathon each weekday. The marathons ultimately consisted of random shows on Mondays (including shows that are no longer regularly included in Toon Disney programming), Kim Possible on Tuesdays, American Dragon: Jake Long on Wednesdays, Power Rangers Jungle Fury (of Jetix) on Thursdays, and Monster Buster Club (of Jetix) on Fridays. It began as Mega Movie Jam, but changed its name afterwards to Mega Jam. Starting October 1, 2007, it was renamed Toon Disney Treasure Cove. After this, it was changed to Super Stacked Weekdays to coincide with the Super Stacks, at this time known as Super Stacked Weekends. *'Play it Again Jam!' - (2006), replacing the Bonus Stacks. This format had three episodes of a given show in a row instead of four. Its name is a pun to the phrase, "Play it again, Sam!". It was replaced by Mega Jam, then Treasure Cove. *'The Great Toon Weekend Getaway' - (2007), a five-hour weekend block featuring shows based on Disney movies: Aladdin, Timon and Pumbaa, The Little Mermaid, The Legend of Tarzan, The Emperor's New School, and Lilo and Stitch: The Series. *'Super Stacked Weekends' - (2007-2009), a three-hour weekend marathon of two random programs, one Saturday, and one Sunday. It was known as Super Stacks before its concision with Super Stacked Weekdays. *'The Brother Hood' - (2008-2009), a one-hour block, which aired two times a day. It showed The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and Phineas and Ferb. Technically, this block still airs on Disney XD, but they don't use any bumpers for it. *'Screaming Meanies' - (1998-2003), a block that aired around Halloween between 1998 and 2003, and showed Halloween themed episodes of shows. *'12 Days of Christmas' - (1998-2008), a block that aired around Christmas between 1998 and 2008, and showed Christmas themed episodes and movies. Toon Disney around the world A Spanish language language audio track was available on Toon Disney and is now available on Disney XD via the SAP option within the United States; some cable and satellite systems also offered the Spanish language feed as a separate channel. Toon Disney networks also broadcasted in Germany, Italy, India, and Scandinavia. In the Indian version, it is the only channel available with English, Hindi, Tamil and Telugu audio.Toon Disney to be launched in Hindi from September 1 The British version was replaced by the channel Disney Cinemagic in March 2006. The French and Spanish version was also replaced by Disney Cinemagic. In Israel, Toon Disney is a one-hour block on the Israeli Jetix service; the block began on that channel in the Summer of 2007. In the Philippines, Toon Disney's Teamo Supremo is aired on ABS-CBN 2 every Saturday. Toon Disney was planned to be launched in Australia in March 2008 onto TV carriers Foxtel and Austar, But the channel is scheduled to launch Between October 2009 and March 2010 after the Optus D3 Satellite launch (albeit probably as Disney XD). After successfully rolling out Disney XD in the USA in February 2009, Disney-ABC Television Group re-branded Jetix France to Disney XD on April 1, 2009 and it is expected to be rolled out to other European territories in 2009. Disney XD replaced Jetix in the UK & Ireland on Monday, 31 August 2009 with the first show aired being Kid vs Kat. In Latin America and Brazil the change to Disney XD took place on July 3, 2009. In Japan, Toon Disney and Jetix Japan is broadcast in English and Japanese and to be relaunched as Disney XD in August 1. Disney XD Toon Disney ceased broadcast on February 13, 2009, and was re-branded as Disney XD. Toon Disney/Jetix ran a preview night starting at 7:00pm on Thursday, February 12, the night before the network launched, the preview night included more promos about the new Disney XD shows. The final program on the channel was The Incredible Hulk, as part of Jetix. The first program on Disney XD was Phineas and Ferb. Before that, they aired a launch promo. Most of the programs now air on Disney XD. External links *Disney XD website See also *List of programs broadcast by Toon Disney *Toon Disney *Jetix (US) *Disney XD *Toon Disney Screen Bug References Category:Channels